


Cozy

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sice is cold and Seven's bed is looking quite tempting with all those blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

"Hey," Sice called out into the darkness of her and Seven's shared room. "What is it?" Seven mumbled, half asleep. Sice turned on her side. "It's cold." "Yeah," Seven said, curling up a little more in her blankets. Sice hesitated for a moment. "So…you gonna share some covers or what?"

Seven sat up and began unraveling the cocoon she'd made out of blankets. "Oh, you wanna share a bed, Sice?" She moved to the side to make some room and patted the empty space. "Come on, don't be shy." Sice took slow steps across the room. "You're delirious. It's only because I don't wanna wake up with hypothermia." She climbed into Seven's bed and pulled some blankets over her body, then let her eyelids close.

"Warm now?" Seven asked. "Yeah," Sice whispered. "…Are you smiling? Quit that!" "Sorry," Seven giggled. "It's just, I can feel your heartbeat. It's pounding hard. Fast." Sice squeezed Seven's arm. "Whatever. I blame you." Seven sighed softly and gave her roommate a kiss on the forehead. "Just get some sleep, Sice. I'll see you in the morning." "…Yeah, you too."

A few seconds passed before Sice spoke again: "Seven?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Seven smiled to herself. "Any time, Sice."

 


End file.
